


Misadventures of Elorian Varriel (for however long he lives anyway)

by Katsufics99



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsufics99/pseuds/Katsufics99
Summary: Short stories about my d&d character because I love them and I think this'll be fun!I'm doing this purely for myself and have decided to share it because it's a character I love and have yet to fully delve into his character in my current d&d campaign so I'll be sharing his life on here.Note: I will go a bit off the books here because it's my character and my story at the end of the day
Kudos: 2





	Misadventures of Elorian Varriel (for however long he lives anyway)

See the notes if you're wondering why he's called Eren here!

The candlelight flickered slightly as a figure stayed hunched over a desk near the window of the room. The only light remaining was dim although the figure found it sufficient for their note taking as the only sound in the otherwise silent room was the furious scratching on parchment beneath an ink stained hand.

The notes were haphazard and clearly only legible to the writer but that didn't deter them, he wished to finish this before the remains of his candle went out for the night. A soft knock on the door broke his focus as he glanced behind him "Eren..?" A quiet voice spoke, opening the door gently revealing a young teenage boy, no older than 14 dressed in what was obviously his night clothes.  
Upon seeing him Eren quickly turned around, capping his ink and standing up to see his older brother. "It's late, you shouldn't be studying right now you know" 

"Well going by that logic you shouldn't have been in the training yard not ten minutes ago" Eren quipped. "How did you-" Eren vanished and reappeared next to the older brother "magic" he whispered wiggling his fingers as the elder jumped. The two broke out into a small smile as the other pushed Eren's shoulder lightly "say Edmund, everybody is asleep right now but I do find that milk is usually the best at night, want to test that theory?" The older of the two, Edmund, took Eren's arm as he began leaving the room in a hurry "that's why I came to get you, Mariah is asleep so we have free reign of the kitchen!" "SHH-" Eren slapped his hand over Edmund's mouth. 

"I swear if you keep talking that loud not only Mariah but the whole kitchen staff will wake and find us you idiot" he whispered. Edmund nodded his head as the two began walking through the silent halls.

The kitchen door creaked open and Eren was praying to himself that it would shut up even though he knew this line of thought was pointless, he couldn't will a door to be quiet -well maybe not right now anyway-   
Once the door was fully open, Eren tip toed into the room to make sure it was clear but before he could fully inspect the room Edmund came rushing in and opening the cupboard "I heard we have some chocolate flavoured bread in here" he murmured and Eren kept looking around the room "first of all, whisper! And second of all, I think that bread was supposed to be for mother's morning tea, they're expecting the Duke to visit remember?"

Silence followed his statement and Eren grew suspicious, a silent Edmund was a worry. Upon seeing Edmund he saw the chocolate flavoured bread and his heart sank, there were a lot missing already as Edmund chewed on one happily "they're really good" he shrugged and Eren joined him on the floor "well we're already screwed" he said as he bit into one.

The two boys ate all the chocolate flavoured bread before quickly returning the tray, and making their way back to their rooms. They bid each other goodnight and Eren crawled into bed.

Eren awoke to his valet Varriel coming into the room "my lord it is time to get up, you're expecting guests for breakfast today" and upon hearing that Eren shot up, a panicked look on his face "Breakfast? That early?" He looked at Varriel and the valet gave him a silent nod of the head, a small smile on his face before turning to get Eren's clothes ready for the day. Eren walked over to him and began undressing, regretting eating the bread from last night being the only thought on his mind. 

Once dressed, Eren was escorted to the outside garden where breakfast had been laid out on their dining table. The scene looked picturesque, beautiful flowers lining the garden, their patio giving way to a large green in front of them and the table was lined with all sorts of food. Eren's eyes lingered on the chocolate bread, thinking he had eaten it all with Edmund last night. His eyes shot up to meet his brother's eyes whilst slowly approaching the table. 

Edmund made a funny gesture but Eren didn't understand so he just sat in his usual seat.  
"Good morning mother, father" he smiled at the two as they looked at him smiling in return. "Eren, glad you could join us, we were waiting for the two of you to get here before discussing anything" Amara, his mother said before Henry cut in "enjoy yourselves last night hmm?". Eren could feel Edmund's eyes locking onto him but Eren refused to look at him. "I don't know what you mean" he tried to say innocently but by the look Henry was giving him, he wasn't very convincing.  
"You may want to make sure you clean your face before the guests get here, dear" Eren was confused but quickly used a spare napkin to clean his face.

Upon doing so, he realised why his valet was smiling, his parents were accusatory and Edmund wiggled his hand at him for on the napkin, was some chocolate that was from the chocolate bread both he and Edmund snook from the cupboard last night. Eren's face turned bright red andAmara laughed "although we don't have any issues with either of you trying the new bread," she glanced between the two of them "we would much prefer it if you refrain from eating our guest's food hmm? The kitchen staff were under quite some pressure to make sure we still had the bread for our guests after finding they all mysteriously dissapeared in the night" 

Both the boys had their heads down in shame as they both said "I'm sorry" and Edmund added "won't happen again" "it better not" said Henry before sipping from his wineglass and closing his book. "I shall not be known as the Count who raises thieves for children, I should lose my title just as quick as it was given if that is the case". Neither one of the boys dared to look up, afraid of what their punishment may be. "Now. We shall have breakfast, you shall entertain guests and Eren" Eren looked up, brown eyes meeting green "no magic, you understand? We are fighters" Eren nodded his head in understanding still not daring to speak. 

Soon the Duke and Duchess arrived and the family began having breakfast. Edmund piping into the conversation wherever swords were mentioned and Amara talking to the Duchess about the new decor she is planning for the main hall. Henry mainly dominated the conversation and Eren was quite content eating quietly. Just as soon as it started, it ended as Eren and Edmund were sent off to their lessons. 

As they arrived on the training grounds, Eren turned to Edmund "I'm going to the library" and before Edmund could object, Eren used his recently learned invisibility spell in order to sneak off to the library. Once he arrived he went straight to the magic section and picked up a book on his most recent obsession, conjuration. Hours passed, Eren hardly noticing it as he was too engrossed in his book. The only way of Eren knowing the day was ending was when his valet Varriel entered the library. "I swear boy, you really should stick to your schedule. When the Count wishes for you to train, you should do so" he began ushering Eren out of the library, book in hand "I will not enjoy him having my head when I can't explain your absence" he ruffled the curly brown hair as they continued walking down the hall. 

"Well maybe if father thinks I should train, shouldn't I train in something I'm good at?" He smiled up at the valet "that's a matter between you and the count" his smile fell. "You know he will never let me pursue magic" the door was closed behind them as they entered his room "he believes that if he got his title from being a good swordsman, fighting is the only way to keep it, I say if you're good at something, pursue it!" Varriel began laying his night clothes out, closing his curtains and preparing the room for bedtime "my lord if I may say, why not just request for a tutor? They are very useful, court mages. You could propose the idea to your father? I'm sure he would see a court mage being of a better standing than a marriage arrangement, no?" 

Eren sighed and flopped onto his bed, bouncing slightly "you have a good point... and" he shot up looking at Varriel "it would allow me to study magic! Varriel you genius thank you!" He jumped over, hugging Varriel as the elder laughed before tucking Eren into bed. "That's a discussion for tomorrow my lord, for now you must sleep" he blew out the candle and left the room. Eren lay there in the darkness, trying to sleep whilst thinking of how he could study magic all the time, thinking of how he could prove himself to be useful to his father. He soon fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> This lil story is how he came about to getting a tutor, both the boys being 10 at the time and Edmund being 14  
> His birth name is Eren Winters however events in life eventually lead to him being called Elorian Varriel.
> 
> I will reveal it eventually, not that anybody is interested anyway haha


End file.
